A certain birthday celebration for a certain author
by Willgm
Summary: From far and wide they gather. Whether they be human, machine, monster or god all convene to that place to celebrate the birth of a certain person they all knew. Just a little birthday celebration to myself here. Will be updated annually with added content and characters with each subsequent year.


A certain birthday celebration for a certain author

"We're here." Were the words William Johnson spoke as he, the crew of the Elsior and the angel wings entered the building they found themselves in-front of just a few moments ago.

To explain the circumstances, the group of them had just finished up with the incident with the probe and the subsequent battle afterwards and had just been about to finish up their meeting on the bridge when a bright light had suddenly appeared around them.

The light was pure white and left no trace of discomfort but instead brought a deep warmth that had spread through their being. It had reminded Will of the light that had appeared when that mysterious woman had sent him to the Elsior but only that; it certainly hadn't been her that had brought them over.

At least, he didn't think so.

Regardless, they entered the room that was far, far larger than the outwards appearance had suggested. While the outside had appeared a small wooden house that gave off the appearance of a coffee shop inside the single room within stretched to around 100 metres in length and held the appearance of a party hall.

That was what it was; a place to hold a party.

Why they were there and who the party was for was obvious to everyone (somehow, they all knew the name of that person and what he all meant to them) and it appeared they weren't in there alone.

Indeed, across the way at another edge of the room a small group of four entered through another door.

The group from the world of Galaxy angels didn't know this (though they held a very vague understanding of it) but this was a group from the world of A certain magical Index.

They were William Johnson, Saten Ruiko, Othinus and Index.

"Well, both the implanted knowledge and sudden teleportation had been an interesting experience." Spoke the blond-haired magic god dressed in her usual revealing attire and witches hat.

"Yeah, even more surprising though was that Imagine breaker hadn't negated it." Ruiko answered wearing her schools uniform.

Index, dressed in her nun's outfit that operated as a fortress for protection as well as her habit nodded. "The magic in it was strange. I guess when it comes to other worlds the system would change."

"Very likely." William Johnson, the gemstone and leader of a group called UNITY, nodded in consent to his families responses while dressed in his own school uniform; his green eyes scanning the room before reaching that of the galaxy angel crew. "I'd say we ask them but, from the looks of them, they're from a pure sci-fi setting rather than a magical/sci-fi crossover like our world is so they probably don't know anything about magic."

Othinus nodded in consent to her male lovers opinion. "Probably... by the way, you do know you're named after that guy right?" She asked, pointing towards the GA William Johnson as he made his way to the tables with a green haired girl following _extremely_ close behind; so much so they were practically rubbing against each other.

"I think its more of a alternate version thing." the To aru Johnson responded. " _That guy_ probably believes in the parallel worlds theory and that's why we both have the same name.

"No excuse." The Majin ridiculed. "Especially when you consider the final guests over there."

As she spoke Othinus pointed her finger towards a third door that had opened to reveal two more guests.

They were people from the world known as Highschool DxD.

They were Enshirou Akihiko and the dragon god Ophis.

"Hey Ophis, what exactly was that?" The ordinary boy that had managed to attract the worlds strongest being to his side asked his mate while looking at the other guests.

"I, am not sure. The magic, was different from the one back home." The dragon of infinity, Ophis replied in a voice them was truly emotionless.

"That so?" In response to just the bland reply Akihiko shrugged his shoulders as if to say he was giving up. "Oh well then, let's just enjoy the party while we can."

"Yes, I want cake." A sliver of emotion came up as the strongest creature in the room that was, unknowingly, full of monsters in their own right thought of the savoury treat.

"Don't eat it all." Her mate said simply. "There's more people than just you and me here after all."

Ophis merely gave a nod before moving towards the dessert table.

Akihiko could only shake his head in amusement.

With that all the guests had arrived. The potential for more existed but as it currently stood these three groups were the only ones permitted entry.

They were all here- brought here for a single purpose.

That purpose, was simple.

On that day, at an unspecified number of years ago, a certain person had been born.

This person wasn't overly special by any means. He had been born in the United kingdom into an ordinary family, had a normal childhood and had gone to a normal primary and secondary school as most children in the country did.

At same point in that normal life however, that person had chosen to do something that, for him, was rather strange and something that do this day he wasn't sure why he did it.

He decided to open an account on a site known as fanfiction under the username of Willgm and began to write stories. He posted some things, deleted some things, re-wrote some things and commented on some things.

It was something he found to be very enjoyable (despite his lack of updates for months on end being a regular occurrence)

That was why these people were here. From far and wide they arrived in this unknown place to celebrate the birth of that person; someone who had, in a way, created them through the stories he wrote.

And so, the party for that persons birthday began and, at an unknown time later, ended.

What happened in that room during the party was anyone's guess; but it would be one that boy, upon finding a picture of the characters he loved all standing within a single frame with the words 'Happy Birthday Willgm' at the bottom on his bedroom desk, would forever wonder over and rejoice at finding out.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to this little fic. For anyone that, somehow, hasn't figured it out yet from the fic itself yes, it is my birthday today.**

 **Also, for those wondering why the party itself isn't being mentioned here the reason is simple; this can be considered a fic series on its own that will only be updated at yearly intervals and only slightly more informative each year. The reason for that is that my account, stories and the number of characters that can be invited will more than likely improve and grow- both from my own works and from other fanfic authors that will be added due to permission from the authors.**

 **Hell, maybe characters from original works of mine or from stories that haven't been added onto the site yet will join up in future birthday fics. Who knows?**

 **The main reason the party wasn't touched on at all however... was that the main character hadn't arrived, William Johnson (both versions) and Enshirou Akihiko are not the main characters in this.**

 **No, the main character, the person known as _Willgm_ hadn't been invited to the festivities.**

 **He will wonder- _I_ will wonder- what happened between those characters in that party and will continue to wander for the years to come until I myself am able to enter it myself.**

 **How long will that be, I wonder...**

 **Five years?**

 **Ten years?**

 **Its unknown... all I can say is that it will certainly happen eventually and when it does... its likely the whole series will end...**

 **That said, I'll probably continue it regardless.**

 **...I think I've said enough here. I'll say it now but don't expect a Halloween fic from me as I honestly suck more at horror than I do at fight scenes.**

 **Again, I hope you liked this little thing and, until the next chap in a fanfic of mine, see you.**


End file.
